La segunda oportunidad de John Sullivan
by freewritter007
Summary: ¿Cuántos desearíamos tener el poder de retroceder el tiempo y cambiar algún detalle de nuestro pasado? Esta es la historia de un niño que hizo posible lo imposible. Advertencia: Contiene escenas de disciplina paternal, spanking, nalgadas a menores de edad.
1. Chapter 1

**Las advertencias que preceden a cada actualización: que no poseo los derechos de la película...aunque me hubiera gustado!..que no gano dinero con éstas publicaciones y que contiene escenas de disciplina paternal, spank, nalgadas a menores de edad.**

**He aquí un corto inspirado en la película Frequency, una de mis películas favoritas. Sólo son tres capis y os advierto que no es el clásico fic divertido que siempre escribo…sino algo mas…Uhmm…reflexivo, es que aunque muchos lo duden yo también tengo mi corazoncito hecho de pan con jalea!...**

****Dedicado a una gran escritora y amiga que siempre está ahí al pie del cañón para brindarme su apoyo. Camila, te debía este regalo desde hace tiempo, ¡Sorry por la tardanza!****

**Vale, ya no más palabrerías y que lo disfruten!**

…

_Introducción:_

_Quiero iniciar esta historia con una simple pregunta: __**¿Qué cambiarías tú?**_

_Y no me refiero a tu cabello, ni a tu talla de vestido…sino a algo más "duradero" _

_Para que sepan de lo que hablo, permítanme ponerles un ejemplo de la vida real: El editor Nigel Newton ni siquiera se molestó en pasar de la primera página del escrito que le acababa de llegar por considerarlo insignificante. Meses después confesó que si compró los derechos del libro fue por complacer a su hija de 8 años y por eso apenas y lanzó el mínimo de 500 ejemplares al mercado, sólo por mero trámite comercial. Hoy en día, gracias a los derechos de Harry Potter, la editorial tiene unos ingresos anuales medios de 100 millones de dólares y sedes en Londres, Nueva York y Sydney. Uhmm…pregunta: ¿Qué opinará ahora Nigel de éste "insignificante libro"?...o… ¿Qué opinan ahora las 12 editoriales que rechazaron patrocinar a J.K. Rowling? _

_Pero dejemos de lado a Rowling y concéntrate en ti…si, en ti, en cómo cambiaría tu vida si conocieras lo que el futuro te depara…¿Te imaginas el exitoso destino que tendrías? ¡Una lotería con posibilidades infinitas en la que nunca saldrías perdedor!_

_Podrías retractarte de una mala decisión e incluso volver a disfrutar de la compañía de un ser amado. Tendrías la esperanza de mejorar lo vivido, de cometer menos errores y más aciertos, de vivir al máximo los buenos momentos y evitar por completo los vergonzosos. _

_¿Cuántos desearíamos tener el poder de retroceder el tiempo y moldear algún detalle de nuestro pasado?...uhmm…interesante… ¿Y si yo te dijera que eso es posible de lograr?_

_Deja que tu mente vuele un poco e imagina que me presento ante ti esta noche y te ofrezco la oportunidad de cambiar una, pero solo UNA de tus decisiones pasadas…ahora responde la pregunta del inicio y dime con sinceridad__**…¿Qué cambiarías tú?**_

…_**.**_

"**LA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE JOHN SULLIVAN"**

_**Queens, Nueva york, 12 de octubre de 1969.**_

Era una hermosa mañana y mientras el sol desperezaba a los dormilones de Queens, en la pequeña cocina de la familia Sullivan, se libraba una sucia batalla.

La sartén, el enorme bote con miel de maple, la harina y un par de huevos formaban el ejército enemigo y parecía que Fran estaba perdiendo la guerra en su propia cocina.

¡Hay Dios! ¿Quién diría que preparar panqueques fuera una tarea tan difícil?...y valga aclarar que Frank no era tan mal cocinero, es más, sus parrilladas al aire libre eran famosas entre sus vecinos…pero por alguna inexplicable razón, los panqueques eran la especialidad de su esposa Julia, quien por cierto estaba de turno en el hospital y seguro moriría de un ataque cardiaco si viera la masa negra ahora estaba pegada en su sartén favorita.

Al terminar el último panqueque, el orgulloso cocinero gritó:**¡Jefecito!¡El desayunooooo!...**desde la planta baja a la espera de escuchar el característico tropel de su unigénito…**¡Jefeeeeeeee! ¡Hice panqueques!.**

Frank de inmediato se colocó al borde de los escalones esperando que la palabra "panqueque" no asustara a su hijo.

**-Hey Jhony, si te apuras comeremos helado de chocolate de postreeeee! **Ese era incentivo suficiente para que cualquier niño de 6 años bajara corriendo desesperado…pero después de unos segundos, el único comensal que se presentó a la mesa, fue su perro Elvis.

**-¿John?...**el hombre llamó inseguro mientras subía un par de peldaños. La falta de respuesta, le hizo reaccionar y entonces corrió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del niño, que como era de esperar…estaba vacía.

Revisó el baño, el armario, debajo de la cama y hasta dentro de la enorme caja de juguetes, pero nada…John había desaparecido y Frank estaba a punto de desesperarse cuando se asomó por la ventana y observó dos pequeñas siluetas escondiéndose.

Bien, misterio resuelto…su hijo no había desaparecido…se había tele-transportado al garaje.

Ahora una nueva pregunta: ¿Qué diablos hacen Johny y Gordo en el garaje tan temprano?...uhmm…yo no lo sé, pero les apuesto que Frank va a averiguarlo!

….

**-¿Estás seguro que sabes hacer ésto?..**.Gordo preguntó a su amigo, a su compañero de luchas, de travesuras y en este caso, de estupideces.

**-¡Claro! He visto a papá hacerlo tooooooooodo el tiempo…**Jonhy respondió confiado mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y una caja de cerillos del otro.

**-Uhmm…pero es que yo no estoy muy seguro ¿Y si mejor les decimos a los chicos que no aceptamos el reto?**

**-¿y quedar como cobardes?...¡Ni lo sueñes Gordo! ¡Además, es sólo un cigarrillo!**

**-¡pero es que yo no sé fumar!**

**-Ni yo tampoco pero es fácil, tú solo observa…**El niño tomó el cigarro entre sus dedos con cierta elegancia, tal y como había visto a su padre hacerlo…**Ahora lo enciendes y cuando…**

**-¡JOHN SULLIVAN!...**

El grito de Frank no sólo interrumpió las clasecitas de fumador profesional que Jhony impartía, sino que además, le hizo pegar tal brinco que acabó tirando el cigarrillo sobre los rizos de su querido amigo.

**-¡Ayyy! ¡se me quema el cerebro! ¡Ayudaaaaa!...**Gordo gritaba sacudiendo su cabeza como si tuviera avispas enredadas en sus colochos.

Frank, como todo buen bombero, se acercó de inmediato a revisar el enorme incendio que estaba consumiendo los pelos del niño, pero falsa alarma, el cigarrillo ni siquiera estaba encendido.

**-Shhhh…¡Gordo cálmate, deja de gritar que no tienes nada!**

**-¿En serio Sr. Sullivan? ¿No me está mintiendo?...**Gordo preguntó aún asustado revisando su cabello en el espejo de la motocicleta de Frank.

-**No, mira…**Y Frank le mostró el cigarro apagado totalmente.

**-Uffff, que suerte, creí que mi hermoso cabello terminaría chamuscado!...**El niño respiró con alivio…alivio que le duró poco...muy poco…

-**Tienes razón, tu cabello no salió chamuscado pero en cuanto le cuente a tu padre de esto, seguro que tu trasero si termina ardiendo! **

Los ojitos de Gordo se estiraron como si fueran de hule, no, si por algo no quería ni levantarse de la cama esa mañana.

**-¿le..le…va a contar…a…a..mi papá…Señor Sullivan?**

Frank no contestó la pregunta ¡Ni falta que hacía! ¡Con sólo la mirada letal que el bombero tenía era suficiente para deducir que todos los adultos eran una bola de chismosos!

**-Awwww, lo siento mucho Sr. Sullivan…** Gordo renegó un poquito y luego puso su mejor cara de pena pero ni eso ablandó a Frank**.**

**-Creo que es hora que regreses a casa Gordo y espero que tú mismo le cuentes a tu padre lo que pasó** **antes de que yo lo llame.**

El niño asistió con la cabeza baja mientras montaba su bicicleta.

-**Adiós Jonhy…te veré en la escuela…**y con eso, Gordo se despidió dando a su eterno compañero, una mirada lastimera, de esas en las que te dan el pésame y de una vez preguntan cuándo será tu funeral para llevarte flores.

Por su parte, el pequeño John, que hasta el momento estaba calladito y pegadito con súper-glue a la pared, sólo levantó la mano en señal de despedida y vio salir a su amigo del garaje deseando poder huir junto con él.

**-Bien…**Frank tomó la batuta de la conversación de nuevo…**No voy a preguntarte qué hacías con ése cigarro porque es obvio, pero si quiero saber de dónde lo sacaste.**

Jonhy bajó la cabeza avergonzado ¡Cómo si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas, ahora tenía que confesarle a su padre que revisó sus cajones sin permiso para robarse el condenado cigarro! ¡qué lío!...el que dijo que los niños tienen la vida fácil, debió ser un viejo que nunca tuvo niñez!

-**Yo…yo…lo tomé…**

**-Lo robaste, querrás decir…**Frank interrumpió a su hijo a media frase.

**-Si…señor**.

El hombre soltó una bocana de aire de manera escandalosa, tenía ganas de gritar del coraje y de paso agarrar a su hijo de las orejas y estremecerlo hasta colocarle el cerebro de nuevo en su lugar, pero afortunadamente para Jonhy, el bombero optó por desquitarse la ira con el inocente cigarro y lo pisoteó con el suelo deshaciéndolo por completo.

Jonhy se encogió y se hizo más pequeño sabiendo que su padre estaba molesto… pero bueno, el cadáver de un cigarro era preferible a tener su cadáver regado por todo el garaje ¿no?

-**Que sea la última vez John…**Frank levantó su dedo señalando al niño…**óyeme bien, que sea la última vez que robas algo porque si vuelvo a..**

**-¡No lo haré más, señor lo prometo, nunca más!**

Quizá fue la voz decidida o la mirada de corderito que Jonhy tenía calcadita en los ojos, pero el caso es que Frank creyó plenamente en esa promesa.

**-Bien, confío en ti pero igual tenemos que hacer algo respecto a lo de fumar, así que sube a tu cuarto y espérame ahí…**.Frank ordenó en tono muy serio, tan serio que hasta yo me puse de nervios, pero lo que hizo que Jonhy se estremeciera, fue ver que su padre comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón.

**-¡Pero no es justo!...**Jhony gimoteó desesperado…** ¡no puedes** **castigarme!**

¿Ok, Desde cuándo los patos le tiran a las escopetas? ¿O Frank tomó un alucinógeno o su hijo se le estaba rebelando? …Uhm.. Quizá fuera un efecto tardío de la nicotina no ingerida y las neuronas de Jhony se habían volteado al revés porque nunca en sus 6 laaaargos años, se le había ocurrido gritarle a su papá y menos reclamarle por un castigo!

-**¿Cómo que no puedo castigarte? ¡Estabas fumando y quien sabe desde cuando lo haces!**

**-¡Que yo No-estaba-fumando! **

Y a mí me consta que eso era cierto, el niño nunca llegó a encender el cigarro, vale que lo intentó, si, pero eso no cuenta y a mi opinión y según la opinión de Jhonny también, una paliza con el cinturón, es un castigo demasiado severo por "intentar" encender un cigarro, además, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? Su padre fumar desde…desde…pues desde siempre!..

**-No lo niegues que yo te vi, además sólo tienes 6 años, se supone que ni siquiera deberías tener un cigarro en tu mano!**

**-¡Pero tú si fumas! … **¡Ahí esta, bien dicho Jonhy! ¡Que su padre no podía exigirle algo que él mismo no cumplía!

**-Pero yo soy mayor de edad y también soy…**

**-¡Un hipócrita!**

¡Jooo! Vale, que lo que Fank iba a decir era: "También soy tu padre"…pero después de que su hijo le gritara lo de: "Hipócrita", el resto de la charla paternal salía sobrando.

El bombero preguntó con voz fría: **¿Cómo –me- llamaste?...**mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su hijo con pasos lentos.

A Johnny se le congeló hasta la caspa del pelo e hizo amago de contestar pero Frank lo despegó de la pared y para cuando el cerebro del niño envió la alerta de ¡Peligro! en letras rojas de neón, ya era demasiado tarde.

La discusión se salió de eje, John lo sabía, yo lo sabía y Frank no sólo lo sabía, sino que además decidió recordarle a su hijo, quien manda en esta historia.

**¡Plaff! ¡Plaff! ¡Plaff! ¡Plaff! ¡Plaff! ¡Plaff!**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…un total de seis azotes hicieron caer a Johnny a la realidad…que su padre si podía, y de hecho iba a castigarlo por fumar.

El pequeño se retorció y apretó los dientes para no gritar, caray que hace mucho que su papá no lo nalgueaba y ya casi ni recordaba lo mucho que picaba aunque vale aclarar que esa media docena de azotes sirvió mucho para refrescar su memoria.

Frank habló al oído de su hijo no con gritos, pero tampoco con palabras suaves: **¡No vuelvas a gritarme, soy tu padre y me debes respeto, ahora discúlpate y sube a tu cuarto!**

El bombero soltó el brazo de Johnny y esperó por la disculpa.

**-Yo…yo…**Johnny comenzó a balbucear observando los restos de tabaco esparcidos en el piso. El niño sudaba, tenía la cara roja y la mirada llena de lágrimas que aún no se atrevían a salir de sus ojos. Nada le esto le parecía justo….**YO**…**YO TE ODIO!…**

**-¡Johnny!...**la voz de Frank era una mezcla entre dolor y enojo. Carajo, ¿Este era el mismo Johnny que anoche estuvo cantando hasta dormirse entre sus brazos? ¿Cuándo ese dulce niño se le salió de las manos?

Frank intentó volver a tomarlo del codo pero Johnny se alejó por acto reflejo como si su padre fuera un horrible pervertido de esos que les advertían en las escuelas.

**-¡Vete! ¡no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida!...**el niñogritó sintiendo en su corazón que su ídolo lo había defraudado y luego huyó hacia su habitación sin remordimientos y sin mirar atrás.

Quizá si Johnny se hubiese quedado unos segundos más en aquél garaje, habría notado cuanto hirió a Frank al pronunciar esas palabras, pero salió corriendo y al llegar a su cuarto se tiró a llorar en la cama no porque se sintiera culpable, sino por la ira que sentía al pensar en lo injusto que habías sido su papá…así que lloró y lloró desconsolado, sin percatarse que en aquél garaje…había un padre destrozado que también estaba llorando.

Pasaron unos minutos y desde su habitación Johnny escuchó sonar el teléfono de la sala. Pasaron casi cinco repiques antes de que Frank contestara.

Julia llegó a casa justo casi al mismo tiempo en que su esposo colgaba el auricular y sólo atinó a despedir a su esposo con un beso que le supo raro…como a tristeza. Ella nunca se enteró de la pelea ocurrida esa mañana, pero igual este día quedaría grabado en la historia de la familia Sullivan.

Johnny se levantó de la cama, se limpió los rastros de agua salada de su mejilla y observó desde el ventanal de su cuarto cuando la patrulla de bomberos cruzaba frente a la calle. Frank se iba vistiendo con su uniforme mientras se unía a sus compañeros. Un incendio en un almacén se salió de control y requerían la ayuda de todo el personal de inmediato.

El niño vio el camión alejarse y por alguna razón su enojo comenzó a decrecer y su corazón a sentirse pesado…quizá debió intentar explicarle a su papá las cosas, quizá no debió gritarle que lo odiaba, quizá debería pedirle disculpas al volver…quizá, quizá, quizá…

Pero Johnny no sabía que "los quizás" ya no entraban en su futuro y que las últimas palabras dedicadas a su padre: _"vete, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida"…_serían como profecías que se volverían realidad...

El bombero Frank Sullivan, moriría esa misma tarde.

**...**

**Pd. 1: Uhhh, si ya sé, un final muy triste para un primer capítulo, pero no me asesinen todavía que la historia en general tendrá un final feliz, lo prometo, palabra de escritora loca!.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**LA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE JOHN SULLIVAN"**

**(Capítulo II)**

_**Queens, Nueva york, 11 de octubre de 1999.**_

El agente policial John Sullivan había tenido un día de mierda… ¡Uppsss!, perdón por la mala expresión, prometo lavarme las manos con detergente después de escribir el capítulo pero es que no encontré una palabra más… más… "ilustrativa" para describir el estado de ánimo de éste hombre…y creo que aún me quedo corta.

Para que me entiendan mejor, les contaré que ha pasado...y conste que no soy chismosa pero el itinerario de Johnny iba más o menos así:

Eran apenas las 8:40 am, aún antes del desayuno cuando el día se puso pesado para John. Discutió con su novia y la muy…la muy…Grrrrr mejor me abstengo del insulto porque capaz me mandan a bañar en cloro, el caso es que la chica lo botó como si nada y John aún no entendía ¿por qué?... Vale, que casi nunca se veían, que olvidó su cumpleaños un par de veces y que ayer la dejó plantada en un Restaurante, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para mandarlo al carajo y tirarle una zapatilla en la cabeza… ¿o si?

Obvio que después de eso, el pobre hombre llevaba con un humor de perros y para colmo llegó tarde al trabajo. Su oficial superior lo reprendió por un caso que de por sí lo tenía estresado y antes del mediodía estaba fuera de la comisaría sin su placa, sin su arma y suspendido por quince días y sólo por mandar a su jefe al demonio! ¡Uy que delicados, si es que el jefe tenía peor carácter que la novia!

A las 5:30 pm se encontraba en un bar cercano. Necesita olvidar, pero lo único que olvidó fue cuantas cervezas bebió aunque a juzgar por la jaqueca, debieron ser muchas.

Entraba el atardecer y en contraste con los vivos coloretes de la puesta del sol y prometían ofrecer una noche mucho más colorida y extravagante, pero Johnny estaba deprimido, con el estómago vacío y ningún arcoíris, aureola boreal o como carajos se llame eso, le alegrarían.

Ya era de noche cuando decidió regresar a casa y al pasar junto al campo de beisbol, no pudo contenerse y se sentó en las graderías jugueteando con una botella. Miró al cielo de nuevo y esta vez arrugó la frente, ¿Era su imaginación o el cielo estaba pintado de colores muy brillantes?...mmmm… quizá beber con el estómago vacío no fue buena idea.

Pensaba en lo miserable que era su vida cuando recibió la llamada de su madre. Julia quería que le acompañara al cementerio… ¡Genial, nada como visitar una fría tumba para levantarte el ánimo! ¡Gggrrr! ¿Qué nadie entendía cuánto le dolía recordar a su padre?.

Al llegar a su casa se topó con que Gordo y su hijo, habían desordenado su apartamento en busca de una maldita caña de pescar ¡¿Que su intimidad y privacidad no valían nada?! Así que aquel día terminó con una estúpida pelea y un _**"¡Eres un idiota!**_**"** dicho de los labios del mejor amigo de su infancia.

_¿Ven que yo tenía razón? …Lo dicho, el policía John Sullivan había tenido un día de mierda…y no es por ser pesimista, pero se pondría peor._

Después de sacar a Gordo a empujones, caminó descuidado hasta el refrigerador y al abrirlo hizo una mueca. El olor a podrido era casi insoportable, algo o quizá alguien murió en su nevera, Grrrr, otro día tendría que hacer tiempo para tirar el cadáver a la basura.

Se empinó otra cerveza de un solo jalón y con cansancio apoyó su cabeza en el refri fijando su vista en el calendario que estaba pegado en la puerta de metal. Había un circulito rojo encerrando una fecha específica, él mismo lo había señalado, era una vieja costumbre heredada de su propio padre: Encerrar las fechas realmente importantes…y esa lo era.

"**12 de octubre de 1999"…**

Los ojos de John comenzaron a humedecerse, el dolor en su pecho volvió con una agresividad casi insoportable.

Mañana…mañana era 12 de octubre, el día que se cumplían 30 años de la muerte de su padre…¿30 años? ¡Cielo Santo, es mucho tiempo!

Si, vale, es mucho tiempo pero cuando tú eres el responsable de esa muerte, no importa que pasen 30 años o 3,000 porque te sigue doliendo cada día más.

John dejó caer la lata de cerveza en el piso, total, con el tiradero que había, nadie se daría cuenta.

Notó que hijo de Gordo había sacado varias cajas del ático y eso lo hizo enojar más, no porque fueran cosas costosas, sino porque le traían recuerdos…recuerdos que trataba de evitar, recuerdos que le ponían tenso y de mal humor, recuerdos que lo lastimaban...recuerdos que llevaban apuñalando su pecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

John llevaba 30 malditos años culpándose en silencio por la muerte del mejor bombero de Queens, del mejor esposo, del mejor amigo, del mejor vecino…del mejor padre: Frank Sullivan

Casi por inercia se agachó a recoger un guante de beisbol descosturado que estaba frente a la pata del sillón. Lo colocó en la mesa, junto una antigua radio y la empolvada gorra.

Sin querer…pero queriendo al mismo tiempo, John revisó el resto de la caja y encontró algo más…algo que había olvidado por completo: el viejo rifle de su padre.

Ese sí que no lo recordaba. Quizá porque en vida, su padre nunca le permitió tocarlo y luego pensó que su madre lo había vendido.

Comenzó a revisarlo, parecía en perfectas condiciones…y además, ¡estaba cargado!

Desde ese mismo momento, una loca idea se formó en el cerebro de John: aquello era como un mensaje sutil del destino, es decir, _¿No sería justicia poética que el responsable de la muerte de su padre muriera por un disparo de ese rifle, casualmente la misma fecha del incendio?._

Vale, ya sé que no tiene mucha lógica para ustedes, pero Jhonny está deprimido, lleno de culpa y para colmo ebrio, ¡Una muy mala, muuuuuy mala combinación! ¡No estaba cuerdo ni para jugar canicas y mucho menos para pensamientos lógicos o racionales!

_¿Para qué seguir viviendo?..._Se preguntó con la vista fija en el rifle.

_¿Para qué seguir viviendo?..._volvió a repetiry nadie le respondió. Estaba solo, completamente solo y esa era una razón más para seguir con su idea.

Puede que todos piensen que este chico es un tonto y quizá así sea, pero aquí lo importante es que John Sullivan, ya ha tomado una decisión: Cuando su reloj picara las 12:01 am del día 12 de octubre…él acabaría con su culpa de un balazo y la familia Sullivan tendría otro funeral que recordar en esa fecha.

Se limpió las pocas lágrimas anidadas en sus pestañas, ya más calmado y decidido, tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir en un viejo cuadernillo de apuntes que también estaba en la caja.

Iba a redactar una corta despedida a su madre, creyó que era lo menos que le debía y ahí en ese sucio papel le contó por primera vez lo que sucedió aquél día…o mejor dicho lo escribió, porque jamás tendría el valor para decírselo cara a cara.

Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, bañando y deformando las letras, pero no se detuvo…ya se había contenido 30 años. Le habló del remordimiento que le quemaba por dentro, le contó lo que le gritó a Frank y lo que el oficial de bomberos Butch le comentó en el funeral.

También le pidió que no le extrañara y que tampoco se sintiera culpable por no estar ahí porque nadie en este mundo podría evitar su muerte…que nadie podía retrasar lo inevitable…nadie excepto…

_**-CQ 15, CQ 15, ADELANTE 15… HABLA W2QYV… ¿ME COPIAS?...CAMBIO**_

John pegó un brinco, rebotó en su silla y casi se cae al suelo… ¿Era su imaginación o esa radio estaba encendida? ¡Ok, suficiente cervezas por hoy Jhonny!

_**-CQ 15, CQ 15, ADELANTE 15…HABLA W2QYV… ¿ME COPIAS?...CAMBIO**_

La radio volvió a sonar y Johnny ya no pudo ignorarla. Se acercó al aparato y contestó sintiéndose más tonto que antes…¡Já, como si eso fuera posible!

**-¿Ho..hola?…¿cambio?…**Respondió inseguro, vale, aquello era raro, hasta para un tipo suicida y con varias cervezas encima…

_**-¿Licencia para trasmitir amigo?**_

**-Ehhh, mira no sé cómo funcionan estas cosas…yo…**

_**-No puedes transmitir sin licencia, si no es una emergencia tendrás que salir de la banda compañero.**_

Vale, Johnny podía alegar que TODA su vida era una emergencia, pero tenía "asuntos" más importantes que hacer que discutir sus problemas con un desconocido: **"bueno, en ese caso…me salgo...solo déjame averiguar cómo.**

_**-¿Tienes una radio y no sabes cómo funciona muchacho?**_

_**-**_**Es que…en realidad esto es…era…de mi padre, ¡Creí que ya nadie las usaba! ¡Es muy vieja!**

**-**_**¡Hey, ten cuidado con lo que dices niño! ¡más respeto si no quieres que este viejo te patee el trasero ¿eh?!.**_

_**-**_**Lo siento, lo siento…yo no quise ofenderlo…yo..**

**-**_**jajajaja, tranquilo compañero, era sólo una broma**_**, **_**estás muy tenso!**_

**-Uuuuffff…**John dejó escapar una especie de pujido o suspiro muy sonoro…**Sí es que he tenido un día de mierda y no te ima…**

_**-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con el lenguaje jovencito! ¡mi hijo está dormido y mi esposa también podría escucharte!...**_Ese particular timbre de voz hizo que Johnny se sintiera como un chiquillo reprendido y se sonrojó avergonzado, algo que no pasaba desde hace varios años atrás…

**-Este…yo…lo siento de nuevo…**John se jaló el cabello frustrado, ¡Caray que hasta un desconocido le regañaba!...**es que…grrrr…mejor voy a desconectar esto, debo terminar esta maldita carta!**

_**-¿Escribes una carta a tu novia?**_

**-¿Qué?**...el muchacho se quedó quieto analizando _¿dónde diablos está el botón de apagado?_

_**-Dijiste que escribías una carta ¿no? ¿Es para tu novia?**_

_**-**_**No…no** **tengo novia**… _¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Terminar confesándose con una radio del siglo pasado!..._**Es una carta de despedida para mi madre…**

_**-¡oh! ¿Te vas de la ciudad? **_

" _¡De la ciudad y del planeta! me voy a suicidar y por cierto tú me estas interrumpiendo!_"…John Sonrió un poquito viendo las hojas humedecidas sobre la mesa y respondió: **"Algo así"…**

_**-Oh ya, espero que no pierdas el gran juego! ¿Estás emocionado con la serie? ¿eh?**_

**-¿la serie? ¿De qué?**

_**-¡de beisbol por supuesto! **_

**-Oh, ya, es que no me interesa mucho el beisbol estos días…**comentó sin ganas mientras empezaba a limpiar el rifle, por lo visto la carta tendría que esperar hasta que el metiche dejara de hablar, _¡Caramba que ni para suicidarse lo dejan en paz!_

**-**_**¡HEY, ESPERA!¿QUÉ?...**_el hombre alzo un poco la voz y a John casi se le escapa un tiro del susto.

**-Dije que ya me harte de esas tonterías….**el muchacho respondió con convicción y es que desde que su padre muriera, el beisbol también tenía el mismo "sabor amargo"

-_**¿Tonterías!..já, ¡No puedes ser de Queen sin amar la constitución, el Rock and Roll y el beisbol! ¿Qué diablos te enseñaron en la escuela? ¡Los Admirables son lo mejor de la liga!...**_El hombre hablaba con tanta pasión que John tuvo que dejar el rifle a un lado y ponerle atención.

**-¿Te refieres a los Admirables Mets de la serie mundial del año 1969?... **_¡Genial, henos aquí casi a media noche charlando de un juego que pasó hace 30 años! _

_**-Obvio, ¿De quién mas podría estar hablando? **_

**-Mi padre también era fanático de ellos… **_¿Es que el destino se había empeñado en recordarle a su padre toda la noche?_

_-__**Pues tu padre era un tipo inteligente ¿eh?**_

_**-**_**Umm**_**…**_Johnny simplemente dio un graznido deseando terminar con esta estúpida, por no decir extraña conversación nocturna, pero el tipo no lo iba dejar ir tan fácil.

_**-¡Este año es de los Mets amigo…amigo… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? **_

El joven se la pensó un poco en responder, _¿era seguro dar información personal a este hombre?_ Bueno, dado que para mañana a esta hora ya estarás muerto, quizá sí.

**-John…John Francis Sullivan, vivo en Queens, avenida 42, casa No. 343.**

Varios segundos pasaron y la radio permaneció en silencio. Por un momento el joven sonrió, _¡al fin se había librado del estúpido de la radio!_...estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla cuando un grito le volvió a sentar.

**\- **_**¡¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO?! ¿QUIÉN-DIABLOS-ERES?**_

**-¿Uh?...**John estaba desconcertado por el repentino cambio de tono de su nuevo "amigo"…**ya te lo dije, me llamo John Sulliii…**

**-**_**¡Mentira!**_ _**No sé que buscas de mi hijo pero te advierto que si le pones a Johnny una mano encima te voy a matar!**_

Los gritos histéricos aceleraron el corazón del joven policía…Esa era una amenaza muy seria, incluso para alguien que tenía un suicidio programado para dentro de unas horas.

**-Oye, amigo, cálmate ¿si? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?...**

**-¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que tú eres un hijo de puuu….**

**-¡Hey! ¿Dónde quedó eso de cuidar mi boca?!**

**-¡Tu boca es lo que menos debería preocuparte en este momento porque si llego a encontrarte te juro que te arrepentirás de amenazar a mi hijo! **

**-¡¿Qué?! …**John hasta levantó las manos al aire como si el furioso hombre pudiera verlo…**Ya, ya, basta de amenazas, no sé quién diablos es tu hijo y mucho menos quién diablos eres tú!**

**\- ¡Soy nada menos que Frank Sullivan, el padre del pequeño John! **

Y el "ya no tan pequeño Johnny" se agitó sintiendo que su corazón estaba de rumba en su pecho, y si, el timbre de voz del tipo le sonaba familiar pero esto era imposible!...**¿Esto…esto… es una broma? **

**-¡Te parece que estoy de broma!...**

**\- Pues no sé, pero no es divertido ¿sabes? Deja de jugar con…**

**-¡Yo no estoy jugando, soy Frank Sullivan y exijo queee…**

**-Amigo, por mi puedes ser el Elvis Presley, pero ya deja el juego, sabes bien que no puedes ser Frank Sullivan, y te lo repito, esto no es gracioso, ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron que es malo mentir?…** el muchacho alzó un poco la voz, esta ridícula conversación le estaba sacando de sus casillas. ¡Lo último que le faltaba para finalizar su nefasto día, que un tipo con el coco dañado se hiciera pasar precisamente por su padre!**..**

**-Soy Frank Sullivan, ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Por qué no me crees? **

**-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saberlo?...**John se había enojado y movía sus brazos deseando tener a este viejo frente a él para partirle los dientes…o en ese caso, las placas!..**.Pues por la simple razón de que Frank Sullivan murió el 12 de octubre de 1969 en un incendio en el almacén central, yo vi su cadáver, yo estuve en su funeral y yo coloqué su placa en su tumba, él era MI PADRE!...**

**-¡¿Estas drogado?!¡Yo sólo tengo un hijo y tiene 6 años, además te aseguro que NO PIENSO MORIRME MAÑANA!**

**-¿Mañana? ¡Estás idiota! ¡Eso pasó hace 30 malditos años!**

**-¿Qué estupideces dices muchacho?, ¿Ni siquiera sabes la fecha? HOY ES 11 DE OCTUBRE DE 1969! **

**-¡Ok, ok, ya vale, ya escuche suficiente de locuras por una noche!…**Johnny estaba a punto de apagar el maldito artefacto (_tradúzcase tirar la radio al basurero_) cuando el tipo le volvió a amenazar:

**-¡Yo no estoy loco muchacho estúpido! ¡Soy un bombero! una persona honesta y trabajadora, pero te advierto que si le tocas un solo cabello a Julia o a mi jefecito, te voy a matar y no me importará ir a la cárcel!**

**-¿Julia? ¿Jefecito?...**John se quedó confundido, vale, era que obvio ese tipo no era su padre porque…porque simplemente NO PODIA SERLO!...pero debía reconocer que la situación había pasado de lo extraño a lo absurdo… mmm… ¿Quién podría saber cosas tan personales de su niñez?**...Ahhhh ya…**John comenzó a sonreír… **¿Eres tú Gordo?¿Esto es una broma tuya? ¿Te la estás cobrando porque te saqué del apartamento?**

**-¿Qué? No soy Gordo, y ya te dije que no estoy br….**

-**Ya basta amigo, ya te descubrí ¿si? Dedo decir que fue una broma muy original, pero sabes que me duele hablar de esto…**

**-Te lo repito por última vez: YO NO SOY GORDO!**

John debía darle algo crédito a su viejo amigo, sabía imitar muy bien el tono de Frank cuando estaba furioso por algo.

**\- Escucha Gordo, sé que fui un idiota contigo hoy, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? **

**-Grrrr, ¿Pero qué no entiendes? ¿Acaso…Fumaste algo?...**Johnny se sorprendió con la pregunta, toooodos en casa sabían que odiaba los cigarrillos…en especial Gordo.

**-¡NOOO, yo no fumo!…**

**-Seguro que si fumas porquerías porque tu cerebro está lleno de humo y estupideces!**

**-Vamos, ya sabes que no fumo…no desde aquella vez… ¿Lo recuerdas amigo?…fue el día que mi padre murió…**Ahora el tono del chico cambió un poco, vale, hablar de ese día…dolía y mucho…**o mejor dicho, fue el día en que yo...en que yo…lo mate.**

John esperó unos segundos a que su mejor amigo asimilara la información que acaba de soltar, seguro vendría una de esas típicas frases burlescas que Gordo solía decir para animarle, pero el apoyo moral nunca llegó y en su lugar escuchó una pregunta:

-¿**Oye chico?...**La voz del tipo sonaba extraña…** ¿Qué no acabas de decirme que tu padre murió en un incendio?**

Johnny tiró su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, No entendía que mosco le había picado a Gordo, pero al parecer el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad para descargar un poco su conciencia a oídos de su mejor amigo de la infancia y de paso, despedirse de él…bueno, pues tenía que aprovecharla!

**-Te voy a contar un secreto Gordo, así mañana entenderás porqué tomé esta decisión…¿mmm?…**comentó aclarándose la garganta para continuar, ¡Sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que necesita sacar todo eso del pecho! Así que tomó valor y lo soltó: **La muerte de papá fue mi culpa…yo lo maté. Bucht me lo dijo.**

**-¿Butch? ¡Cómo conoces a Butch!**

**-Lo conozco desde niño, era el mejor amigo de mi padre…él me lo dijo Gordo…muy claro.**

**-Grr…**el tipo gruñía pero más de impotencia que de enfado…**¿de qué hablas muchacho?**

**-El oficial de bomberos dijo que ese día… el día del accidente, mi padre estaba muy raro, como ido, como triste y no prestó atención a las señales que le hacían sus compañeros para salir del almacen…**John hizo una pausa…**Mi padre estaba distraído** **y eso si fue mi culpa. **

El hombre se quedó en silencio, hasta parecía impactado escuchando, John hizo amago de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su camisa, continuó hablando…y reviviendo el día más triste de su vida:

… **¿Te acuerdas que papá nos sorprendió fumando en el garaje esa misma mañana? ¡Pues estaba furioso, sobretodo porque le confesé que robé los cigarrillos de su cajón!, él los escondía bien, dentro de sus calcetas de los Mets pero yo me colé en su habitación mientras discutía con mamá en la sala y… **

La voz del hombre sonaba torpe, cansada y muy nerviosa:** Uhh… chico, mas despacio…no…te sigo…no entiendo que…**

Pero John no dio importancia a los balbuceos, había abierto la caja de pandora y ya no podía cerrarla, no ahora…

**-¡Oh vamos Gordo! Sé que recuerdas ese día ¿verdad amigo?...Porque yo nunca lo olvidé. Cuando te fuiste del garaje papá me pegó, y no era justo que me castigara por fumar, papá fumaba casi dos cajas al día!...**John dio un golpe en la mesa y el cuadernillo cayó al suelo.

…**Así que yo…me enojé y…y…le grité…le dije que era un hipócrita…que lo odiaba, que no quería volver a verlo ¿Te das cuenta Gordo? Esas fueron las últimas palabras que mi padre recordó de mi! ¡Oh Dios no sabes lo mucho que duele! ¡La culpa me está consumiendo y el dolor es demasiado…YO AMABA A MI PADRE Y SIN EMBARGO EL MURIÓ CREYENDO QUE LE ODIABA!**

A pesar de las lágrimas, las palabras de John fueron claras, ahí estaba lo había dicho…al fin había confesado todo aquello y aunque la culpa le seguía mordiendo el estómago como una venenosa serpiente, sintió esa paz momentánea y dudosa que sienten los condenados que confiesan sus pecados justo antes de enfrentarse a la muerte…la muerte…su nueva amiga,

_¿Sería misericordiosa con él y le llevaría hasta su padre?..._Jonhy se preguntó mientras miraba su reloj: las 11:35 pm…bueno, sea cual sea la respuesta, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo en unos minutos más…

…**Gordo y sólo quiero decirte que fuiste un buen amigo para mí pero aceptémoslo soy una mierda, y no, no digas nada que ya no importa…**El muchacho quitó el seguro del arma y la alzó un poco como si aquella vieja radio fuera una laptop con cámara incluida y su amigo pudiera observar cada uno de sus movimientos…** Hoy encontré un viejo rifle, ¿irónico no?, decidí que será la mejor manera de acabar con todo esto…**

La voz del hombre temblaba un poco y al fin se animó a interrumpir tan dantesco monólogo: _**-¿Rifle?...**_

_**-**_**Si el mismo rifle que mi padre guardaba…e incluso estaba cargado!...¿no crees que eso es una señal Gordo?**

_**-A…a… ¿qué te refieres?**_

_**-**_**A que hoy, 12 de octubre de 1999, será la última vez que escuches mi voz…** Johnrespondió con voz sentida levantando el rifle y apuntando al frente…**adiós mi querido amigo…**

_**-¡NOOOOO! ¡ESPERAAAAAAA! ¡NO LO HAAAAA….**_

El viejo locutor gritó un segundo antes de que un fuerte **¡BANNNN!** Cortara la comunicación.

El tiempo se había acabado…ya no había nada más por hacer y las miles de preguntas que nunca llegó a pronunciar, tendrían que quedar solamente entre los recuerdos de aquella inusual noche de verano.

…..

**N.A…Antes de que se enojen por terminar así este capítulo, recuerden que les prometí un final feliz…así que a leer el próximo!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**LA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE JOHN SULLIVAN"**

**(Capítulo III)**

_**Queens, Nueva york, 11 de octubre de 1969.**_

Sentía el estómago revuelto, la boca seca, los ojos ardiendo ¿tendría fiebre?..umm…es probable, y para colmo le dolía la cabeza...más de lo que le había dolido antes y seguramente más de lo que le dolería en el futuro.

Quiso fumar un cigarrillo, solo para calmarse un poco se dijo…pero ni siquiera pudo sostenerlo. Su mano temblaba, sus dedos temblaban…¡su cuerpo entero temblaba! ¡Maldición! ¿Había tenido una alucinación? ¿O de verdad escuchó en vivo y en directo el suicidio de ese estúpido?

Aspiró profundamente deseando acaparar el oxigeno que le faltaba y estiró su cuello de izquierda a derecha provocando un ligero crujir de huesos que parecía decirle sutilmente: ¡Hey, ya no eres tan joven como piensas!

Era casi la media noche y su esposa ya estaba en la cama y él en vez de estar haciéndole compañía, seguía sentado frente a su radio a la espera de…de… ¡de no sé qué diablos!

Suspiró, se acercó al micrófono y aunque lo había intentado varias veces volvió a repetirlo de nuevo:

_**-CQ 15…Umm…CQ 15, ADELANTE 15…¿ME…ME…COPIAS?... ¿CAMBIO?…**_

Nada. No hubo respuesta.

Según su lógica, eso debía hacerlo sentir bien, es decir, era obvio que el muchacho con quien acababa de comunicarse era un desquiciado o peor aún: un extorsionista, un secuestrador, un asesino!...así que perder contacto con ese loco era lo mejor de su noche!...pero y entonces, ¿porqué se sentía tan intranquilo?…¿Porqué sentía ese hoyo en el estómago? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de temblar?...ummm...eso era algo que el bombero no lograba explicarse. ¡Dios! ¡sea lo que sea, mejor empieza a controlar el exceso de nicotina ya mismo!

Después de escuchar el inconfundible sonido del disparo, el corazón de Frank latió de forma alarmante… ¿Acaso ese loco se había suicidado frente a sus narices?

_**-CQ 15…Umm…CQ 15, ADELANTE 15… ¡MUCHACHO ESTÚPIDO! SI ME COPIAS HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O TE JURO QUE TE BUSCO Y TE PARTO EL...**_

_**-¿Frank?...**_Julia asomó su cabeza desde el segundo piso intrigada por los acalorados gritos de su esposo…_**¿Con quién discutes?**_

Frank se puso en pie…_**con nadie importante cariño…**_

_**-Pues aquí arriba hay alguien importante que necesita de tu atención…**_la mujer__habló en tono provocativo, pero ni su contoneo de caderas logró que el bombero apagara la radio…

**-**_**¿Eh?...**_Frank seguía con la vista clavada al frente, como si sus ojos pudieran atraer la voz del chico una vez más.

**-¡Fraaaaank! ¡Sabes que mañana tengo turno muy temprano! **

**-Sólo dame un segundo ¿si? Quiero saber si el..**

**-¡Frank!¡Deja eso y sube ya mismo!...**Julia gritó un tanto molesta, pasando al lado de Frank…** "Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua y si no estás en la habitación cuando llegue…**

Y el tono de esposa cabreada logró el milagro de que Frank Sullivan por fin apagara su radio.

**-Ok, ok, ya voy**…el hombre respondió con un dejo de tristeza…**iré a darle un beso al jefecito y ya te alcanzo.**

Y cargando un saco de dudas al hombro y una inexplicable tristeza en el pecho, el bombero subió las escaleras sin poderse resistir a dar una breve miradita a su radio.

¡Dios que noche!...se dijo mientras pisaba el último escalón justo a tiempo columbrar una pequeña sombra cruzar corriendo el pasillo…ok… ¿Otra broma de mal gusto? ¡Caramba es que el día de los inocentes se adelantó y nadie le avisó?...umm… quizá debería tener a mano su rifle...su rifle…

Frank recordó que tenía pendiente descargarlo, la última vez que lo usó para salir de cacería con su amigo Butch olvidó por completo hacerlo…y… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Otra coincidencia!... un toque eléctrico recorrió su columna sintiendo esa horrible sensación pronunciarse más en su pecho.

La puerta del cuarto de Johnny estaba abierta y él entró con precaución esperando encontrar a su pequeño beisbolista cruzando el noveno sueño…pero nop, hoy era noche de sorpresas y lo que encontró fue algo un tanto diferente...

**-¿Qué eso hijo?...**A pesar de que su intención no era asustar al chico, el pobre Jonnhy pegó un gritillo y hasta se resbaló de la cama al escuchar la voz de su padre.

**-¡Papá!...Me…asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer, casi me orino encima! **

Frank sonrió de lado y mientras le ayudaba a levantarse repitió la pregunta: **¿Qué era eso?**

**-¿El…el qué?...**

**-Lo que te vi escondiendo detrás de ese almohadón, jefecito…**El bombero estiró su mano y señaló la enorme almohada que estaba pegada a la pared y prevenía que Johnny se diera cocazos mientras dormía.

**\- Este…nada, nada…importante…**el chiquillo respondió no muy convincente, aunque luego dio un bostezo bastante largo y bien ensayado hablando apresuradamente…**es tarde, me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño, buenas noches papi.**

La habitación era iluminada únicamente por la luz del pasillo y Frank apenas podía distinguir los rasgos de su hijo, pero este hombre era perro viejo, podría decirse que casi olía la mentira y justo ahora la voz de su niño apestaba a embuste barato y descompuesto!

**\- Jonh, levanta la almohada por favor.**

Su hijo que para entonces ya hasta se había embojotado de pies a cabeza, asomó un ojito de entre las mantas para quejarse: **Papiiii, tengo mucho sueñooo, mañana hay escuela y…**

**-Y levantar la almohada no te tomará ni un minutos, vamos obedece**.

**-Papito, ¿estás enojado conmigo y por eso no me quieres dejar dormir?**

Cualquier otra noche, esa frase hubiese provocado que Frank se disculpara y besara la cabeza de su niño dejándole dormir en paz, cualquier otra noche Frank se hubiera derretido ante los ojitos de borrego de su jefecito, cualquier otra noche ni siquiera le hubiera dado importancia al extraño presentimiento que sentía…pero hoy…hoy, para mala suerte de Johnny, no era "cualquier otra noche"

**-John, te he pedido algo simple, ¿Debo entender que te niegas a obedecerme?**

El niño se mordió el labio tal vez porque ya no sabía responder, o tal vez porque sea lo que sea que respondiese, estaba condenado igual, así que ni modo, esta no era su noche de su suerte.

Poquito a poquito, un resignado Johnny quitó su cobertor, se sentó, con ambas manitos levantó el enorme almohadón de plumas y se encogió ante el grito de su padre:

**-¡MIS CIGARRILLOS!**

Para ser sinceros, Frank apenas y podía distinguir la cajetilla, pero algo, un no sé qué en el cerebro, le decía que esos eran precisamente "sus cigarrillos" el mismo paquete que escondió esa tarde entre sus calcetas deportivas de los Mets.

Johnny dejó caer el almohadón sobre su cabeza y habló rápidamente: **Los chicos de la escuela nos…digo, ME retaron a que fumara delante de ellos, pero te juro que sólo iba a fumar uno nada más!**

**-¡¿Y se supone que eso debería tranquilizarme?!...**Frank respiraba agitado mientras discutía con su hijo…o mejor dicho, con la almohada blanca que se había tragado a su hijo…**¡Robaste mis cigarrillos! ¡Ibas a fumar!.**

**-Pero sólo unoooo papi…**Vale que este niño era igual que yo y apoyaba la filosofía de que "uno no es ninguno", lástima que el viejo Frank Sullivan no pensara lo mismo:

**-¡Ni uno, ni dos, ni tres! ¿Sabes el daño que producen los cigarros?! ¡Esto puede matarte! No quiero que fumes nunca, ¿me escuchas? ¡Nunca!.**

**-¡Pero tú si fumas! ¡Y no uno sino que un montón! …**el chico respondió mientras en sus mejillas caían las dos pequeñas lágrimas que recién se habían formado.

**-Claro, y te apuesto que ahora me dirás que piensas que soy un hipócrita ¿verdad?...** para este punto de la discusión, el escudo protector de Johnny ya había caído al suelo y su padre le sostenía por lo hombros sacudiéndolo un poco…**Anda, ¡dilo!**

La voz de aquel hombre transpiraba enojo, tristeza y un toque de algo que Johnny no supo reconocer. El niño ignoraba la conversación que Frank acababa de tener por radio, ignoraba el inmenso océano de confusión que su padre tenía en mente, ignoraba que en el futuro se convertiría en un joven cargado de culpas…ignoraba que treinta años después, le encontrarían muerto en esa misma casa, con una bala en la cabeza.

…Johnny ignoraba todo eso y sin embargo dijo algo que cambió paradójicamente su propio futuro y al mismo tiempo, su propio pasado.

**-¡Lo único que pienso es que no quiero que te mueras! ¡Te amo papá! ¡No eres sólo un bombero, eres mi héroe y cuando crezca voy a ser igual tú!**

En aquel mismo segundo los ojos del padre se unieron a los de su unigénito y Frank también comenzó a llorar…una lágrima primero, dos y muchas más después. ¡Su hijo deseaba ser igual a él!...y ¿Quién era él? ¿Un adicto a la nicotina? Nooo, ya no mas! Y ahí, en esa oscura habitación Frank se prometió no fumar nunca más en su vida…y al hacerlo, se sintió en paz, el yugo candente que se aferraba a su pecho desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

La vida de Frank Sullivan estaba por dar un vuelto diferente y como una acción inevitable, el destino de su hijo también:

**-Yo también te amo…**Frank dijo cuando al fin logró despegar sus labios para hablar y ahí mismo, entre cobertores azules y almohadones blancos estrechó a su hijo entre sus brazos fundiéndose como si fueran uno solo, sin dejar de repetirle: **te amo, te amo, te amo…**como si su jefecito no lo hubiera escuchado.

La escena pudo ser eterna…ummm… y seguro que Johnny quería que lo fuese, creyó que iba a morir cundo su padre encontró los cigarros y ahora estaba ahí, en los brazos de su padre sintiéndose más amado que nunca.

Como dije antes, la escena pudo ser eterna pero el reloj del pasillo dio fin al abrazo anunciando que ya era un nuevo día.

**-Son las 12, hora de dormir jefecito…**Frank acomodando a su niño de nuevo entre las mantas…**y mañana tendremos una charla muy seria sobre "esto" …**añadió agarrando el paquetito de cigarrillos de la cama.

**-Agggwwww****papiiii!...**el niño se sentó de nuevo y cruzó los brazos al pecho…**¿Ahora cómo quieres que me duerma sabiendo que mañana me vas a castigar?! ¡Mejor me suspendes el castigo!...**

Frank soltó una risotada, será caradura su hijo, pero bueno, vale, que era una protesta válida después de todo.__¿A ver, que alguno de ustedes intente dormir__en paz con una guillotina colgando sobre su cuello?

**-O mejor te castigo ahora y nos olvidamos de éste incidente de una vez, ven aquí…** El bombero estaba en pie así que con un jaloncito de cobijas, logró sacar a un Johnny "muy-poco-colaborador" que tenía un enorme puchero tatuado en su boquita.

**-Eh, eh, nada de protestas…**Fank puso su dedo en los labios del niño para deshacer el gesto…**sabes que te lo mereces…**Dijo colocando a su hijo bajo su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho, se afanaba en bajarle un poco el piyama.

A partir de ese momento el hombre ya no pudo ver el rostro de Johnny pero le conocía tan bien que sabía que ya estaría lagrimeando.

El bombero levantó su mano no muy en alto, pero si la dejo caer con impulso dos veces.

**¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!**

Dos manchitas rosaditas quedaron resaltaron en las antes descoloridas pompitas de Johnny arrancando dos **"Ayyy"** bastante sonoros y es que el chiquitín hacía tiempo que no sentía la picadura que provocaba la enorme mano de su papi…pero ya empezaría a recordarla…

**¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!**

**-Ayy, auuu, ya…ayy…no papi!**

Frank dió un analítico vistazo al traserito de su hijo, ok, algo colorado pero nada que no despareciera en diez minutos…**¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...**vale, quizá en más….

**¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!**

**-¡Ayyyyyyyyy!**

Con esos dos últimos "llamados de atención" bien colocaditos en el centro del culito de Johnny el bombero se inclinó para recoger los pantaloncitos del pijama que estaban hechos nudos de los brinquitos que el niño daba con cada nalgada.

Frank no se había propuesto ser muy severo con el castigo, claro, según su punto de vista porque Johnny contaría otra historia.

Las respectivas frases y caricias de consuelo que aunque si bien nunca calman el dolor en el trasero, te ayudan a calmar el alma y la conciencia no se hicieron esperar, pero aún así, entre abrazos y besos consideró necesario remarcar un par de insignificantes detalles:

**-¡Robar es un delito, aunque sean cosas de papá, mamá o de la casa! así que donde me vuelva a enterar que has agarrado algo sin permiso, te aseguro Johnny que tu trasero lo va a lamentar...**

**-Noooo papi, no lo hago nunca jamás de los jamases mientras viva aquí contigo, te lo prometo!**

El bombero estuvo tentado a preguntar ¿Y cuando ya no vivas aquí? Pero lo dejó pasar, hey que entendía la intención de la promesa…además, tenía la "corazonada" de que Johnny viviría muchos pero muchos años junto a él en esa casa…y yo puedo decirles con convicción que no se equivocaba.

**\- Quiero aclarar algo más…**el padre comentó y el pequeño sacó la cabecita del pecho de Frank y dirigió sus ojitos llorosos hacia arriba…**sé que puede sonarte injusto pero te prohíbo fumar John, ni porque sea un reto de tus compañeros, ni por venganza, ni por apuestas, ni aunque los Mets ganen la serie mundial, cero cigarrillos para tí…**Frank hizo una pausa y añadió**…y cero cigarrillos para mí desde hoy!**

Al escuchar las últimas palabras Johnny le sonrío con agradecimiento y su padre le devolvió la sonrisa…

**-Ahora si, ya no tienes excusas para dormir jefecito…**Frank comentó al sentir que su bebé se dormía de pie abrazado a su cadera… y esta vez el chino no opuso resistencia caray que recibir una paliza, por más corta que sea, aparte de picar como el tridente del diablo, cansa!...

-** Buenas noches papi…**Johnny dijo enredándose de nuevo en las cobijas.

**-Buenas noches jefecito, recuerda que te amo…ahhh, y no te preocupes por tu amigo Gordo, yo me encargo de decirle que lo de fumar cigarrillos en el garaje se cancela.**

Y antes de que Johnny supiera cómo carajos su padre se había enterado de su plan, Frank ya había desaparecido de su habitación.

Frank caminó por el pasillo pensando en su extraño día, la conversación con aquel muchacho que en aquél entonces le pareció irreal y hasta ridícula, ahora comenzaba a tener un poco de sentido…umm…mucho sentido…mejor dicho, calzaba tan perfecto como la zapatilla de la cenicienta y ya no podía ignorarlo. Se asomó a su habitación y su esposa ya estaba profundamente dormida…umm…seguro que mañana le esperaba un fuerte reclamo..

Bajó a la sala y se preguntó si encendía la radio de nuevo…umm…mejor no, algo le decía que ya eran suficientes locuras por una noche. Se dirigió a la cocina y se dirigió al calendario pegado en la nevera.

_**12 de octubre de 1969…**_El hombre miró la fecha y buscó un bolígrafo para encerrarla en un círculo, esta era definitivamente una fecha importante. Este sería el día en que dejaría de fumar...un gran logro para un hombre con costumbres arraigadas!...así que habrá que celebrarlo ¿no?

Una visita a la playa sería una buena idea. ¿Y la escuela de Johnny? ¿y el turno de Julia en el hospital? ¿Y si lo necesitan en la estación de bomberos?...

_**-¡Hoy voy a disfrutar de mi familia y al diablo todo lo demás!**__..._Frank se dijo apagando las luces y subiendo las escaleras sin poder dejar de sonreír…

….

**EPILOGO:**

_**Queens, Nueva york, 11 de octubre de 1999. (Aproximadamente a las 11:35 pm)**_

**-El mismo rifle que mi padre guardaba…e incluso estaba cargado!...¿no crees que eso es una señal Gordo?**__

_**-A…a… ¿qué te refieres?...**_el tipo de la radio preguntó con miedo de escuchar la respuesta…un miedo que era muy justificado por cierto…

_**-**_**A que hoy, 12 de octubre de 1999, será la última vez que escuches mi voz…** Johnrespondió con voz sentida levantando el rifle y apuntando al frente…**adiós mi querido amigo…**

_**-¡NOOOOO! ¡ESPERAAAAAAA! ¡NO LO HAAAAA….**_

_**¡BAAMMMM!**_

John no pudo evitarlo, ya había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, había descargado su corazón y la única forma que se le ocurrió para apagar esa maldita radio fue meterle un plomazo…algo barbárico, pero efectivo y así de paso verificaba si el rifle todavía servía.

El eco del disparo le dejó el oído zumbando, arrojó el arma al suelo y se levantó de la silla un tanto mareado ¡caray que esa cosa era potente!.

El fuerte olor a humo también se hizo presente y sólo entonces el inteligente Johnny se cuestionó si su idea de dispararle a esa cosa había sido…umm…impulsiva…o mejor dicho estúpida. Vale, que iba a suicidarse y seguro que el balazo le destrozaría la cabeza a la mitad, pero no hacía falta destrozar el mobiliario también.

De cualquier forma, John aún no se acababa de centrar sus pies en la tierra cuando se encontró siendo jalado hacia atrás de la pretina de sus pantalones…

**-Pero..pero…qué put… **

**-Ten cuidado con lo que dices hijo que ya tienes la bandeja llena con lo del disparo…**

Ok, esa voz sonaba conocida…demasiado conocida para el gusto de John que no puedo evitar girarse y ver a…a…

**-Si, jefe…soy yo… **

Vale, quizá Johnny no necesite un disparo después de todo porque está a punto de morirse de un susto!

**-¡P..p…papá…estás…vvvvivo!**

Con la misma lentitud que fueron dichas esas palabras, los nuevos recuerdos de Johnny cayeron en su cerebro…aquel emocionante viaje a la playa, que su madre tuvo que cambiar de hospital cuando la despidieron por faltar ese día, que su padre dejó de fumar, todos los cumpleaños, aniversarios…y que su vida había cambiado: él era un excelente oficial de policía, que no estaba suspendido, que su novia estaba embarazada y se casarían en dos meses!...cada pieza, una a una comenzó a encajar y esa cosa que llaman "felicidad" al fin llegó a su corazón.

John tenía a su padre ahí con él y no sabía qué hacer, aunque sus opciones se resumían en ponerse a bailar o a llorar…sin embargo Frank tenía otra idea un tanto diferente y lo demostró sentándose en la misma silla que estaba frente al desconchabado radio, arrastrando a su mareado hijo hasta quedar semi-tumbado en sus rodillas.

**\- Jamás pensé que a tus 36 años tendría que darte una paliza jefe…**Le dijo soltando varios cintazos al compas de su palabras

**¡Zas! ¡Zas!¡Zas!¡Zas! ¡Zas!**

Lo primero que John registró…bueno, después del ardor en su trasero, fue el hecho de que en efecto, tenía 36 años, acababa de reencontrarse con su padre sin saber cómo ocurrió el milagro y ahora estaba en las rodillas de papá recibiendo una tunda…y lo peor es que no sabía porqué!

**-Ahhhhh…ahhhh…pero…ayyy…qué hice!...Ayyyy!...** el chico gritó fuerte, vale, que se merecía una explicación.

**-¿Qué qué hiciste?... ¡Zas!...¿Te parece poco intentar suicidarte? ¿Ah?!... ¡Zas!...si tanto quieres partirte la cabeza de un plomazo, ya me encargaré yo de partirte el trasero pero a fajazos! **

**¡Zas! ¡Zas!¡Zas!¡Zas! ¡Zas!**

**-Ouchhhhh!...Aifffff!...**John chupó aire entre dientes, joo que era su imaginación o las palizas de su padre dolían el triple y con el pantalón puesto!...**Pero..ayyy…eso no se vale… ¡ouccchh!**...**era diferente, antes todo era diferente y tú no estabas aquí!**

**-¿Y eso te da derecho a querer quitarte la vida?...¡Zas!...**

**-Aaaaaa!..pero es como si nos acabáramos de encontrar!**

**-Y sólo por eso es que no te quité los pantalones que si no, ya tendrías el trasero alumbrando la casa como bombillo! ¡Zas!...**

**-Pero**..**Ayyyy**…**duele!**

**-Y esa es la intención, que duela, así no se te olvida que me prometiste no volver a tocar nada sin mi permiso mientras estuvieras en esta cas!... ¡Zas!...Y que yo sepa no te he dado permiso para tocar mi rifle!**

**-Ohhhhh, ok, ok, ya entendí papá, te juro que ya entendí!**

**-Me alegro…**Frank levantó un poco su pierna derecha y las pompas de John se alzaron un poquito…**ahhh y esto, me lo debías por haberme dejado tan preocupado aquella noche hace treinta años!**

… **¡Zas!... **

Un último cintazo y Frank arrojó el cinturón bien lejos…ya no lo necesitaría nunca en la vida…bueno, al menos no para azotar el traserito de su hijo, el de su futuro nieto quizá, pero esa ya será otra historia.

Dejando de lado que era una situación bastante incómoda, cuando John sintió que la "sesión de recuerdos" había llegado a su fin, ¡Gracias al cielo!...se puso en pie y al fin pudo abrazar a su padre…vale, que estaba ahí con el trasero picándole pero era feliz, tenía una nueva vida y esta vez, si la aprovecharía al máximo.

…y en confianza les confieso que yo apoyé totalmente su decisión…después de todo, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES LA VIDA TE REGALA UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD?

**FIN**

…..

"_**Si un día te equivocas, ¡Al carajo, qué importa! levántate de nuevo y no permitas que los errores que te hicieron llorar ayer interfieran con la brillante sonrisa que puedes mostrar hoy!**_

Esta historia fue para ti Camila, deseando que tu vida este llena de aciertos, pero si de vez en cuando cometes un error, recuerda que siempre llegará otra oportunidad para seguir adelante. Con todo mi cariño como amiga y mi respeto como colega escritora….y creo que no es muy tarde para decirte: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!__


End file.
